1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly, to a stand for a display device that allows the display device to be conveniently adjusted to any one of a variety of positions desired by a user. Still more particularly, the stand for a display device has a wide height adjusting range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitors are representative examples of display devices, and are capable of being adjusted to a variety of positions to suit users' preferences. In order to conveniently move such display devices, stands with quadric crank mechanism to conveniently adjust angles of display devices are provided in the related art. A stand for a display device employing the quadric crank mechanism structure allows the tilt angle of the display device to remain unchanged when the position of the display device is altered, thereby increasing the level of user convenience.
However, in a display device stand employing the quadric crank mechanism according to the related art, the process of adjusting the position of the display device can only be performed by changing the center of gravity of the stand by pivoting the stand. Therefore, adjusting the position of the display device is limited to pivoting the display device about the base of the stand.
Also, due to a limit in the amount by which the height of the display can be adjusted, functional versatility of the stand is reduced.